Avatar: The Last Airbender
by Kahlan Rahl Amnell
Summary: When Maximum Ride, an airbender from the Norhtern Air Temple discovers that she is the Avatar she rund away with her flying bison, Desiree. But they get caught over and ocean by a huge storm. They are forced under water but found 100 years later... R&R
1. Profiles

Profiles:

Name: Maximum (Max) Ride

Age: 16

Hair Color: Blonde

Hair Length: Waist Length

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 5'0

Weight: 90 lb.

Home: Northern Air Temple. Air Bender

Extra: The Avatar

Name: Fang

Age: 16

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Black

Height: 5'8

Weight: 94 lb.

Home: Fire Nation. Fire Bender.

Extra: Heir to the throne.

Name: Iggy

Age: 15

Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde

Eye Color: Clouded Blue (blind)

Height: 5'7

Weight: 93 lb.

Home: Southern Water Tribe. Water Bender.

Name: Nudge

Age: 12

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Height: 5'4

Weight: 85 lb.

Home: Ba Sing Se. Earth Bender.

Name: Gasman (Gazzy)

Age: 10

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 5'

Weight: 70 lb.

Home: Northern Water Tribe. Water Bender.

Extra: Heir to the throne

Name: Angel

Age: 8

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 4'7

Weight: 50 lb.

Home: Northern Water Tribe. Water Bender.


	2. Prologue

Prologue: Max's POV

I stood in front of everyone from the Northern Air Temple. I had been chosen as the next Avatar. The Avatar is someone who has to master all 4 elements and keep balance on Earth. I had been chosen. They all bowed down before me. I was to bow back, but I just couldn't. In order to be the Avatar you are not allowed to be on love. You must focus on the elements and keep the balance between the 4 nations, Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't and I wouldn't. I whirled around and ran away. As soon as I got outside I sped towards my flying bison, Desiree or Dessie for short. I used my air bending to lift myself onto Desiree and flew away. Tears trekked their way down my cheeks but they were soon hidden because of the storm. Rain pelted Dessie and I which forced us to go under water and into the ocean we had been flying over. We couldn't get out so I quickly formed an air bubble for us to be in until the storm calmed. I knew I had gone into my Avatar state but I couldn't get out.


	3. Chapter 1

**Me: I'm so excited about where this Fanfiction will go! I have also kidnapped Max and Fang!**

**Max: (pouts) I want a muffin. **

**Fang: No on trusts you with a muffin. You could kill us all. Like if Iggy and Gazzy got a huge tank of gasoline and a C4 bomb. We would all be doomed!**

**Max: (whispers) Don't tell her my plan, jeez so much for that idea.**

**Me: Stop plotting to kill me! I'm not that mean. I feed you don't I? Now, Max say the disclaimer.**

**Max: Save Me From My Dark Angel does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Maximum Ride**

**Fang and I: Now on with the story!**

Chapter 1: Iggy's POV

100 years later

I had to go hunting for my village because about 10 years ago the men in our small village left to fight in the war. The fire nation Had taken over parts of the world ever since the Avatar disappeared 100 years ago. People have lost hope but I'm certainly not one of them. I still believe that the Avatar is out there.

Anyway, I'm the last Water Bender in my tribe. The Fire Nation took the rest of them as captives when I was a small child. Including my mother. I have no more family except for my grandmother, but I just call her Grangran. She's the last thing I have left otherwise it would be me, myself, and I.

But back to the topic at hand, I hunt all of the food for the village which is hard but I manage to pull it off. Plus my Water Bending helps.

I lifted my hand and made a series of small movements. The snow around me shifted and stirred as I walked by. Until something caught my eye. It looked like a huge orb like thing. It was made out of ice but it was glowing. I pulled out my boom-a-rang and threw it expertly at the orb of ice. The thing cracked and the sides fell apart. I retrieved my boom-a-rang then cautiously climbed into it. I saw a girl who looked just younger than me with waist length blonde hair. She was wearing the traditional Air Bender attire. But what really shocked me was that she had Air Bending tattoos. They were glowing a white light that was tinted with blue, but so was her eyes and probably her mouth although it was closed. I had heard about this in old bed time stories that my grandmother used to tell. She was in the Avatar State. She was the Avatar. I noticed that she was coming back to reality so I slid down to her and knelt down next to her. The glowing stopped and faded away slowly. She then opened her eyes weakly. I lofted her head onto my lap and brushed hair out of her face. She was small and skinny. I picked her up and carried her like a baby but then noticed her flying bison. I knew how to fly one from stories so I woke the bison up gently and climbed on.

"Yip yip." I said gently. It stood up, took off then flew towards my town. I rubbed it's head softly hoping not to make it mad at me in any way because this thing was a 10 ton animal who could easily be a carnivore. I laughed at the thought of this small girl controlling this huge animal. As we approached my village the tiny girl started to wake up. Her eyes opened weakly and took my appearance in. She gave me a small smile and struggled to sit up but I held her back gently. She relaxed back into my arms.

"W-who are you?" the small girl croaked in a fragile voice. I smiled and looked her in the eye kindly.

"My name is Iggy, I'm taking you back to my tribe to heal and recuperate." I answered kindly. Chapter 1:

I had to go hunting for my village because about 10 years ago the men in our small village left to fight in the war. The fire nation Had taken over parts of the world ever since the Avatar disappeared 100 years ago. People have lost hope but I'm certainly not one of them. I still believe that the Avatar is out there.

Anyway, I'm the last Water Bender in my tribe. The Fire Nation took the rest of them as captives when I was a small child. Including my mother. I have no more family except for my grandmother, but I just call her Grangran. She's the last thing I have left otherwise it would be me, myself, and I.

But back to the topic at hand. I hunt all of the food for the village which is hard but I manage to pull it off. Plus my Water Bending helps.

I lifted my hand and made a series of small movements. The snow around me shifted and stirred as I walked by. Until something caught my eye. It looked like a huge orb like thing. It was made out of ice but it was glowing. I pulled out my boom-a-rang and threw it expertly at the orb of ice. The thing cracked and the sides fell apart. I retrieved my boom-a-rang then cautiously climbed into it. I saw a girl who looked just younger than me with waist length blonde hair. She was wearing the traditional Air Bender attire. But what really shocked me was that she had Air Bending tattoos. They were glowing a white light that was tinted with blue, but so was her eyes and probably her mouth although it was closed. I had heard about this in old bed time stories that my grandmother used to tell. She was in the Avatar State. She was the Avatar. I noticed that she was coming back to reality so I slid down to her and knelt down next to her. Th glowing stopped and faded away slowly. She then opened her eyes weakly. I lofted her head onto my lap and brushed hair out of her face. She was small and skinny. I picked her up and carried her like a baby but then noticed her flying bison. I knew how to fly one from stories so I woke the bison up gently and climbed on.

"Yip yip." I said gently. It stood up, took off then flew towards my town. I rubbed it's head softly hoping not to make it mad at me in any way because this thing was a 10 ton animal who could easily be a carnivore. I laughed at the thought of this small girl controlling this huge animal. As we approached my village the tiny girl started to wake up. Her eyes opened weakly and took my appearance in. She gave me a small smile and struggled to sit up but I held her back gently. She relaxed back into my arms.

"W-who are you?" the small girl croaked in a fragile voice. I smiled and looked her in the eye kindly.

"My name is Iggy, of the Southern Water Tribe. I'm taking you back to my tribe to heal and recuperate. Say, who are you?" I answered kindly.

"My name is Maximum Ride, of the Northern Air Temple. My bison that we're riding is named Desiree. Oh, and thank you for your help." she replied tiredly with a small smile. Her voice tinkled like wind chimes. We had just arrived as she spoke to me so I gently guided the bison to a safe landing spot. The girl seemed to be awake now so she sat up and wobbly got down. I hopped off after her and picked her up once more like the gentleman I am. She giggled lightly as all of the little kids in my tribe gathered around us. The adults came out of the huts when they heard the children exclaim in delight because of the visitor. Everyone gathered around as I placed the girl on the ground gently. She smiled at everyone around, showing off her pearly white teeth. She walked over to face her flying bison and gave it a good rub before walking back over to me. She knelt down to the little kids and smiled at them. "Hi, my name is Maximum Ride, what's your name?" she asked them all.

"My name is Lee, this is Dakota, Sokka, Katara, Megan, Zuko, May, and Kylie." a little girl smiled happily. Maximum nodded with one last smile before standing up to face the adults. She seemed to notice for the first time that everyone was staring at her.

"Hi, my name is Maximum Ride, I'm an Air Bender from the Northern Air Temple. I'm very sorry that I intruded into your village. I will be leaving soon though." She told the adults but they only stared at her some more. She gave me a concerned and confused look.

"We haven't seen an Air Bender in 100 years so it's kind of a first for all of us." I assured her, trying to comfort her.

"Well that's crazy, there are tons of Air Benders where I come from, but given, I am an Air Bender." she said confidently. I wonder how long she was actually in that iceberg. If my suspicions are right, she is the Avatar. She alone could save us all and bring my dad back from the war.

"Alright, well, come to my house. You can warm up for a bit and make a plan about what you're going to do next." I said as I gently took her hand and led her to my home. She followed happily and took every little sight in on the way. When we arrived at my house I helped her inside and sat her down on my bed. She watched the fire while I made her some stew. I handed her a bowlful and she ate it calmly but hungrily. I noticed that she didn't even spill a drop of stew. She quickly finished the stew off then handed me the bowl. I smiled at her as I put the bowl off to the side. All of a sudden there was a cracking sound outside of my home. I quickly stood up and walked outside to find black ash falling from the sky. This meant that the Fire Benders were on their way right now and they weren't far away. I ran back into my house to find Maximum getting up to come outside. "No, stay here, it's the Fire Nation. I will bring all of the little kids in here so that they're safe. But whatever you do, don't come out." I warned her. "They're probably coming for you so if we can hide you we will have the upper hand." I added. She nodded as the little kids started filing in. Maximum put up her hood to hide her Air Bending tattoos and sat down. I sat all of the little kids down in a circle with Maximum at the back with her hood up. I nodded at everyone before walking out of the tent to face the Fire Nation troops.


End file.
